Septrinian
The Septrinian were the second race given thought and free thought. With it they claimed the the earth, they claimed the seas, and they claimed the skies. Their great empire encompassed the entire realm. While their rule was bloody and tyrannical it was also the longest time of peace in Ithia's history. No wars marked the reign of the Septrinians and 'lesser' races worked side by side for the first time to the common goal of serving these dark and powerful beings. When their empire crumbled the races withdrew and their piety wars once more raged and their hatred against one another burned ever brighter. Abilities The ancient plague, arcanisbane, destroyed the ancient Septrinian Empire and wiped out millions of Septrinians and other magical adepts. The Septrinian who survived the plague's wrath were left crippled and broken their bodies lain to waste the Septrinian carried on deformed and frail... pale and distorted images of their past glory. Septrinian's are adept magic users and are capable of understanding and performing magic at even the earliest stages of life. Of the ten greatest mages of Dophia nine are Septrinian. Septrinians are capable of processing, responding, and focusing on multiple ideas, duties, and figures. More then capable of taking direct control of multiple thralls and maintaining their own motor skills with out hindrance the Septrinian are often seen as greatest intellectuals to grace the realm. Stats Religion: Major Gods Septriss, Minor Deities The Fox Goddess Averages and Physical Traits Direct Family Size 2-3 Height 4'6-5'6 Weight 100-140 Pigment Hair:- Skin: Leathery Scales, Black. Eyes: Grey Blood: Red Biological Specifics Life: Child 1-2, Adult 2-900, Elder 900+ Diet: Survives off magic. Delicacies: Tea and sweets. Architecture While the Septrinians now live amongst other races the cities of the ancient Septrinian Empire were built so well that entire sections of cities and sewers are still intact hidden beneath the cities of new races and forgotten landscapes of earth and stone. Even their great floating cities still stand as a monument to the empire that no one thought could ever fall. The the cities of old Septrinian homes were laden with gold and obsidian, silks and furs, all the finest things their servants and slaves could find were given to this great elder race. In art the Septrinians preferred to forge their depictions of blood sacrifices, mutilations, slaughter, war, and genocide in Obsidian rather then gold, silver or marble. Its said it reflected their glory far better then any shiny bauble could. Currency Sidtric: Magical Scrolls that hold a piece or copy of one's mind. After all to Septrinian's knowledge is wealth. Political Dominate Sex Equal Stats Indepth Racial Bonus/Penalty Strength: -4 Constitution: -2 Dexterity: 0 Intelligence: +6 Wisdom: +2 Charisma: -2 Strengths Bonus Spell Slots 4 cantrip, 3 1st, 2 2ed, 1 3rd circle spell slots in chosen Class. 10 Spell Resistance. (+1 every 5 levels.) Septrinians may withdraw into their armadillo like armored shell making them immobile(Unless on a slope) However it provides an AC bonus of 15. Septrinians receive an AC bonus of 5 to all attacks from behind. (Blunt weapons negate this bonus.) Weaknesses Septrinian may only take a single base class, they may also only take a single prestige class. Septrinian take twice as long for their wounds to heal naturally. 15% Blunt Vulnerability.